1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool and, more particularly, to a movable jaw type holding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,006,348 discloses a device having a handle A, a movable jaw B and a spring C. The handle A has a fixed jaw N at one end. The movable jaw B is pivoted to the handle A adjacent to the fixed jaw N. The spring C is pivoted to the handle A by a pin E, having one end stopped against the movable jaw B and the other end stopped against the pin. The movable jaw B is biasable relative to the fixed jaw N. This design has drawbacks. Because the spring C is provided at an outer side relative to the movable jaw B, it is exposed to the outside and tends to be damaged or deformed by an impact accidentally. Further, because no fastening means is provided to secure the spring C to the pin E firmly, the spring C tends to be forced away from the pin E accidentally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,833 discloses a fish holding device of the pliers type having two identical handle and jaw members 10 and 12 pivoted together with a pivot 14. The handle and jaw members 10 and 12 have hand grip portions 16 and 18. The handle and jaw members 10 and 12 have thin axially extending pads 36 and 38. The handle and jaw members 10 and 12 are yieldingly urged to the open position by a spring 54 having a central portion 56 wrapped about the thin pads 36 and 38 of the handle portions 10 and 12 and having terminal extensions 58 and 60 engaging the inner edges of the jaw members 22 and 24 to yieldingly urge the handle and jaw members to separate to the operative or fish receiving position. This design of fish holding device of the pliers type is still not satisfactory in function. One drawback of this design of fish holding device of the pliers type is that the space in between the jaw members 10 and 12 around the spring 54 tends to be covered with dust. Another drawback of this design of fish holding device of the pliers type is that the limited contact area between the thin pads 36 and 38 of the handle portions 10 and 12 is insufficient to support the jaw members 10 and 12 stably in balance, and the jaw members 10 and 12 will start to vibrate after long use of the device. Still another drawback of this design of fish holding device of the pliers type is that the pivot 14 (screw bolt 42 and nut 48) pivotally securing the two identical handle and the jaw members 10 and 12 together wears quickly with use, resulting in vibration of the jaw members 10 and 12.